cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Amell
Stephen Amell (1981 - ) Deaths in Film *''Closing the Ring (2007)'' [Teddy Gordon]: Killed in a plane crash. Deaths in Television *''CSI Miami: Sleepless in Miami (2010)'' [Peter Truitt]: Hit by a truck when he runs into the street while trying to get away from David Caruso. *''The Vampire Diaries: Crying Wolf (2011)'' [Brady]: Stabbed with a knife in the stomach by Nina Dobrev and heart ripped out by Paul Wesley as Nina Dobrev looks on. *Arrow: The Climb (2014) Queen/Green Arrow: Stabbed through the chest by Matt Nable. *''Arrow: Legends of Yesterday (2015)'' [Oliver Queen/Green Arrow]: Vaporized when Casper Crump causes a megablast from the Staff of Horus (This timeline is altered, however, due to Grant Gustin running fast enough to go back to the previous day so Stephen is still alive in the present). *''Legends of Tomorrow: Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 (2017)'' [Oliver Queen - Earth-X]: In a dual role as Oliver Queen from Earth One and his evil Earth-X doppelganger, the Oliver from Earth-X is shot in the chest with an arrow by the Oliver from Earth One (the Oliver from Earth One survives the episode.) *''Supergirl: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One'' (2019) [Oliver Queen]: Dies from his injuries after fighting the Shadow Demons. His body is revived by Caity Lotz, Matt Ryan, Grant Gustin and his daughter (Katherine McNamara) in the Batwoman episode Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Two while his soul remains in Purgatory as the Specter in The Flash episode Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three. *''Arrow: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four'' (2020) [Oliver Queen]: Dies from his injuries after a fight with LaMonica Garrett and using his powers to restart the multiverse; He dies while talking to Caity Lotz and Grant Gustin. Notable Connections *Mr. Cassandra Jean Amell *Cousin of Robbie Amell X-1-1.png|Crisis on Earth-X X-1-2.png|Crisis on Earth-X 2 X-1-3.png|Crisis on Earth-X 3 The Vampire diaries 2.png|The Vampire Diaries: Stabbed by Nina Dobrev The Vampire diaries 1.png|The Vampire Diaries: Stabbed by Nina Dobrev The Vampire diaries 3.png|The Vampire Diaries: Heart ripped out by Paul Wesley The Vampire diaries 4.png|The Vampire Diaries: Stabbed by hand and heart ripped out by Paul Wesley The Vampire diaries 5.png|The Vampire Diaries: Heart ripped out by Paul Wesley Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1981 Births Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Writers Category:Athletes Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Profesional Wrestlers Category:Private Practice Cast Members Category:Fathers Category:CSI Cast Members Category:The Vampire Diaries Cast Members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Batwoman Cast Members